


Yummy, Ice Cream

by Miyagi Shinobu (Trinket)



Series: Junjou Terrorist (lover100) Table C [2]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/Miyagi%20Shinobu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One hot summer day, Shinobu bought a vanilla ice-cream cone. Miyagi didn't think anything of it, until he couldn't tear his eyes off of watching Shinobu eating the quickly melting treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yummy, Ice Cream

Beads of perspiration formed upon his upper lip and forehead, each speck of moisture, expunged from his body clung to him.

The back of his neck and shoulders felt uncomfortable, somewhat sticky as he reached into his breast pocket for his handkerchief to wipe off his neck and face.

Dabbing the clothe at his forehead, he wondered where his little brat, Shinobu, had gone.

' _Miyagi_ , _I'm going to get some ice cream.'_

That's right, his Shinobu-chin had gone off to wait in that line, which seemed to go on forever.

Spotting an open seat on a park bench beneath the shade of a cherry tree, he walked over to it and sat down, wishing he'd a fan with him. It was too damn hot today, a scorcher.

He wondered why Shinobu hadn't as yet so much as broken a sweat, or maybe it was that headband he was wearing, the type joggers used to keep the sweat out of their eyes.

He wished he'd never thought of taking Shinobu to the park, but instead had stayed home. Once again he complained to himself about the heat of the day, it was too hot out for a date at the park.

Then again, their apartment was like a fucking furnace, it might be ninety-five out, but inside it was well over a hundred and three. Thanks in part to the fact that the electricity on their side of the city had gone out. The electrical company though, were trying to work as quickly as possible on the problem.

That, however, was the least of his worries with so many younger men and women in that line, which seemed to go on forever.

Dark brows furrowing, he wished he'd gone to stand with him, so no one would try and hit on him.

His mouth growing dry as he thought about that, he started to rise from the bench, intent upon finding his young lover, when suddenly he saw him exit from the front of the line, two ice cream cones in tow.

The sandy haired blonde, as usual, was unsmiling, but he knew it was all just a front. Shinobu could smile and laugh, not that he saw or heard him do so often. Though he knew how to get him making lusty little sounds.

' _Damn, better not think about that._ '

Shinobu held out one cone to him and shot him a piercing gray eyed gaze, "Here old man, thought you could use something to cool down."

Miyagi swore he felt a blood vessel pop above his eyebrow, the little brat didn't need to constantly be calling him old man. Though usually Shinobu only called them that when he was particularly irritated or in any way displeased or embarrassed.

With a sigh he took the ice cream offered to him, his hand touching that of the younger man's.

Shinobu's eyes widened, a feint blush rising to his cheeks, before taking his hand away and flopping down beside Miyagi, his gaze looking down at the treat he had in his own hand.

Miyagi took a lick of the Cherry Blossom ice cream that Shinobu had gotten for him. He would have preferred something like, what Shinobu had. He was sure it was vanilla, what other flavors were white, with nothing added?

His eyes followed a bead of sweat from Shinobu's ear down the side of his neck, longing to lean toward him and lick it off, but they were out in public.

He tried to keep his own concentration on crowd, there usually weren't quite so many people at the park all at the same time unless there'd been some special event in progress.

He, however didn't see it as a special event, it was just too damn hot for anyone to want to stay in doors unless they were on the other side of town with working electricity or they'd had a backup generator.

Miyagi's eyes, however, were once more drawn to Shinobu. Truthfully, he couldn't get enough of gazing at him, at least when he didn't have work to do, not that he wanted to put work before Shinobu, but he had to. Besides when he was finished being extremely busy they...

' _Hell!'_ Gulping down the feel of something that felt caught in his throat, his eyes rounded as he watched Shinobu's tongue wrap around the vanilla ice cream.

The small slurping sound, caused a shiver to run through him, the back of his neck prickling as though his hair were standing on end.

Absentmindedly he ran his own tongue over his own ice cream, to cool and moisten his parched mouth.

He couldn't draw his eyes away from his adorable little terrorist, who looked so _delectable_ as he lapped up the vanilla ice cream.

That pink tongue, that his own tongue knew so well, seemed to move in slow motion as it swiped over and slowly around the white cream.

Then, Shinobu made a noise of pleasure, as though the ice cream was the most delicious thing he'd had in awhile.

Miyagi hadn't been aware of what he was doing as he held his own cone at an angle, that had most of the ice cream dropping onto the ground between his feet.

His own tongue slid out of his mouth, to lick his lips that suddenly felt chapped.

Those gorgeous gray eyes slowly opened, the flat of his Shinobu's tongue starting at where the ice cream met the cone and slowly licking up, while it quickly melted. The melting cream rolled down the cone and onto the younger man's hands.

Miyagi could feel his cock twitch inside his pants, staring to get very aroused as he watched Shinobu lick and nibble on his tasty frozen treat.

He stifled a groan, placing his free hand over his mouth, and partially over his eyes, peaking through his fingers at the erotic display and wondered if Shinobu were even aware of what he was doing. What he was doing to him, with that little pink tongue of his flicking out over and over.

Once more, he felt his cock try to gain his attention, as it began to strain against his pants as he watched Shinobu.

The sandy haired youth had placed the cone in his opposite hand, so that he could lift his ice cream coated hand to his mouth, swiping his tongue over the runaway melted vanilla ice cream that had stopped there.

Then, what had Miyagi just about squirming in his seat, as he began to harden, was watching Shinobu stick his fingers in his mouth and begin to suck on each one, slowly, one by one.

He wanted to fuck him so hard right then!

Miyagi growled, threw the ice cream cone he had into the trash can which sat next to the bench and stood up, grabbing hold of Shinobu's elbow, "Let's get out of here."

Instead of the little brat looking bewildered, he appeared to be smirking, "Yes, sir." And took a large bite of the ice cream into his mouth. It wasn't so cold any more and quickly liquified and he, too tossed it into the nearby waste receptacle.

 _'That little brat, he's been getting just a bit too smug since he moved in with me._ '

He tossed Shinobu into the car and shut the door once no, head or otherwise was hanging out and hurried to his side of the car, getting in behind the wheel.

"Your in for a licking, little brat," he said gutturally once they were both buckled in, the doors locked and he'd started the car.

* * *

Shinobu's eyes rounded, "Wh-what?" Miyagi had never threatened him with something like that. Sure, his lover could get a little too rough and hold him down or kiss him angrily, but he'd never actually tried hurting him. Not physically at least.

No one dared lay a finger on him, not even his parents believed in what was called corporal punishment. Yet the very idea that Miyagi might bend him over his knee, pull down his pants to expose his ass and then proceed to use his hand to spank him had his cock tenting in his pants and his nipples straining against the material of his orange jersey shirt.

Miyagi stopped outside a Love Hotel, in the side of town that the electricity apparently still worked and pulled out the dazed and aroused young man.

His lover had put on that same lame disguise he'd used when his Australian friend had been visiting, back before he'd truly and completely become Miyagi's lover. They had really, come so far since then.

Once inside their room, Miyagi locked the door and hid the key, making sure that he didn't see where he put it.

"Strip and get on the bed."

That commanding tone, was like fire and ice all at once spilling over him.

"Yes, sir," he couldn't think of anything else to say as he hurriedly dispensed with his clothes, turning around to gaze at Miyagi who had only unbuttoned his shirt and unzipped his fly.

That large cock of his lover's springing out as the older man adjusted his boxers.

"What did I tell you, Shinobu-chin?"

Gulping, he sat back on the bed and crawled backwards.

"Spread your legs," the dark haired man snapped the command, Shinobu instantly complying, too aroused not to.

Then, Miyagi was kneeling at the edge of the bed. Staring at him, wide eyed he watched as that dark head lowered and felt the moist warmth of the elders tongue sweep up his cock.

A moan of ecstasy escaped his lips and rose into the air, echoing in the room.

That wicked tongue, was being far more wicked than his own had been, tempting his lover, wondering if it would even work. He'd been so proud of himself that it'd worked.

Although he'd thought he'd be getting a licking, it was a different kind of _licking_. But it felt so good.

"Does it?" Miyagi smirked against his balls.

He must have said it aloud, but surely, Miyagi knew just by the panting, moaning and head tossing he was doing as that tongue continued to lick up and down the length of his cock.

Then _fuck!_ He could feel the moist tip of his lovers tongue teasing his balls.

Before he knew it, he was being flipped over and Miyagi lifted him by the hips, his ass in the air and legs spread.

His hands curled into fists on the pillow beneath him, as he felt his ass cheeks spread and Miyagi's tongue running over each globe, then finally, the crease of his ass.

His eyes fluttered, moaning against the pillow, it was embarrassing, yet arousing all at the same time. Not like Miyagi hadn't done this before, but it felt so damn good!

* * *

Miyagi smirked against Shinobu's ass cheek, giving it a nip, heard the younger male groan, startled and yet he didn't think he'd hurt him.

He flicked his tongue against Shinobu's hole.

Thanks to their living together, they did it more often so that his lover wasn't so tight that they needed to prepare him every single time. Just a bit of lube here and there worked as long as they hadn't gone too long without.

Licking his lover's hole and around it till Shinobu was a whimpering, trembling mass of need.

His hand reached around Shinobu, finding the young male's cock slick with pre-come. Shinobu was so close, just from getting his ass thoroughly licked.

Just recalling his lover licking that ice cream cone had him groaning and, lining his cock up to Shinobu's hole, he thrust in, hearing the smaller man gasp.

"Miyagi!"

Beginning to pump Shinobu's cock he rocked his hips forward as Shinobu pressed back.

Soon the sound of his balls slapping Shinobu's ass echoed in the room as well as every grunt, groan and moan did.

Moments later, already highly sensitized, particularly the bottom, came.

It wasn't much longer, when Miyagi removed his penis from inside Shinobu, his cock having been milked, had grown flaccid.

He collapsed down beside Shinobu, who lay on his right side, staring up into his eyes.

Miyagi smiled, watching as Shinobu blushed, but managed to smile, if only a little bit, as well.

His hand grasped a handful of Shinobu's hair and brought his head against his chest, his other hand resting on the middle of his young lovers back.

The last thing he thought, before drifting off to sleep, as the place was cool and he'd paid for a night, was that his Shinobu-chin was just too unbearably cute.

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt done for lover100. This time the prompt was _lick._
> 
> Any way, I hope you all were able to enjoy reading this. Oh and for book recommendations I suggest reading two of J.L. Langley's novels, With Love, Without Reservations, With Caution and With Abandon in that order, since those are two books in a series and connected. They're M/M romance novels and feature werewolves. A couple others to read would be Dawn H. Hawkes Solomon's Pride series and Lynn Hagen's Brac Pack series and the other series connected to it.


End file.
